Twisted Fate
by Sassy08
Summary: Cindy's lost Jimmy and she blames herself. Now with alternate ending! I don't care if this story is ten years old plz review
1. Twisted Fate

Title- Twisted Fate

Summery:- Cindy's lost the most important thing to her and she blames herself.

I don't own the show or any of it's characters and it sucks.

Cindy's POV

_"Yes it will!"_

_"No it won't!_

_"Yes it will!"_

_"No it won't"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No infinety!"_

_"That's so old and impossible." I was down in his lab agian just to argue with him. "It will work no matter what you say!" I admired him even though he was big headed. (literally)!_

_"I forgot why the hell I came down here now!" I groaned like I was mad but I really wasn't. I loved the way we fight and I would come down here just to argue with him. The one thing I never understood was why he would let me in even though he knew that I was just going to yell at him. _

_I noticed him using some explosive chemicals but when I asked him about them he told me to 'mind my own god damned buisness.' I turned to leave but before I did, I turned back and gave him a caring look._

_"Just be careful." I said sweetly. He smiled for a moment before shaking it off._

_"Why do you even care?"_

_"I..." It would have been the perfect time to tell him...to tell him the truth but I backed down. "I don't! I just...wait! I don't have to explain myself to you! Now how do I get out of here?" I saw him smile so I smiled back as I saw him push a button. A tube fell on me and sucked me up. "Neutron!" I yelled at him as he laughed. _

_I shook my head after landing on my butt after being kicked out of his lab. I brushed my pants off and stood up. I waved at Libby as I saw her walk down the street. Why did I never tell him the truth? Why?_

_As I walked away from the lab I felt a hot pressure push me forward. I fell on my face as I heard the explosion. After the heat passed over me, I looked behind me to see the lab in flames. Once what had happened ran through my mind, I screamed as loud as I could. After that, tears just flooded out of my eyes. I picked myself up somehow and ran toward the lab. _

_I felt Libby hold me back. I kept yelling and kicking to try to get loose. I had to help him!_

_"No! Let me go!" I screamed. "I have to help him! Let me go! Somebody help him!" My eyes burned and the heat from the flames made my face hotter than hell. I was so close, so close to him. _

_"Cindy!" She yelled trying to calm me. She pulled me back a few feet from the flames. "Cindy! There's nothing we can do now!" I could hear her tears through her voice. "Jimmy's gone!" The entire world stopped turning when I heard that. "Jimmy's gone..." She repeated as it just hit her. _

_I fell to the ground sobbing and crying. Libby hugged me and I held onto her for dear life. I stared at the black smoke that covered the blue sky. I could hear the fire truck. It sounded so far away..._

_"No." I whispered... "He can't be gone! He's not dead!" I stood up and ran toward the lab. Libby tried to reach for me but failed. I got only a few feet then fell from another small explosion. I took the grass in my fists and clutched it until my fists were white. "No..." I told myself. "He can't be gone."_

That was two years ago and here I am sitting in my bed still crying. I'm 19 and I'm still crying tears that still burn from that fire. It's still so real. I can still feel the heat on my face, the smell of the fire, the way everything looked, so gray and foggy. I can still remember the last time I saw him...

_His body and clothes were burned. I leaned over his dead body as my eyes blurred. I could feel someone trying to pull me away but I wouldn't leave his side. I wouldn't leave him ever. I was still hoping that somehow he'd come back to life or that it was all a dream and I wake up any moment. But the more I watched my tears hit his chared body, the more I had to face reality. My Jimmy Neutron was dead... I took his hand so gentily making sure not to break it. I got down on my knees and prayed. Something I'd never done before. I looked at him one more time then felt someone tap my shoulder. I didn't even look up._

_"Ma'am, we have to take him now. There's nothing we can do." They picked up the stretcher but I refused to let go of his hand until it slowly slipped out. I stayed there on my knees. I threw my face into my hands and cried. I could hear everyone crying but none were crying as hard as I was. No one would understand._

_Libby kneeled down next to me and took me in her arms. I hugged her so hard she probably couldn't breathe. Sheen and Carl came over and joined in the hug and started crying as well. It was amazing that Sheen didn't try to make some joke. Everyone slowly left but the four of us stayed. No one said a word until they had to leave me._

_"We..." Libby started "We...should probably..." She stopped to sniff up her tears "get going." Sheen and Carl nodded then got up. They started walking away but when Libby noticed me just staring at the lab she kneeled back down by me and took my hands. "Cindy..." She whispered. I wouldn't look at her. "Cindy, there's nothing we can do now." I shook my head._

_"I could have stopped him. I could have saved him!" I looked at her for the first time in a long time. Her eyes were wet and red. Now she shook her head at me._

_"No, you couldn't. No one could. It's not your fault." She cried sqeezing my hands. _

_"You don't understand!" I yelled "I was there! I saw him using the explosives! I could have told him how much I cared If I would have he'd still be alive!" I stood up in rage. "If I would have told him that I love him!" I started crying even harder. "I love him." I repeated throwing my face into my hands. Libby stood up and hugged me but this time I didn't return it. She pulled me to my house and helped me to my bed where I cried myself to sleep. _

Today is the aniversary of his death. The worst day in the world. Believe me when I say that Retroville was dead quiet. Today was going to be long, slow, and painful but it would end a good day. I was sure of that.

I looked out my window over at his house. There were over 20 people dressed in black over by the lab, his grave. I dressed myself in a floor length black dress with black high heels and a black veil. I also slipped on black silk gloves. I waited until everyone had left then went down to his grave myself.

I put the roses up agianst his grave and read aloud "James Issac Neutron, the young genius taken away unfairly."

I reached out to touch his cold grey gravestone and closed my eyes.

_I watched them lay the coffin in the ground. My eyes continued to shed heart eating tears as I threw rose petals into the grave. Then they started to cover it up with dirt._

_Libby came up and took my hand. Once everyone but Carl, Sheen, Libby, and I left, we joined in a grieving hug. Everyone sniffed up their tears and let go._

_"We should all say something." Libby said softly. "I'll go first." She took a piece of bark from a near by tree and put it on the grave. "You were overlooked like a piece of bark but without you, our whole life hurts." Sheen stepped up and layed an old Ultra-Lord card on his grave._

_"Like Ultra-Lord, you were brave but I guess even the brave ones get burned." He stepped back as Carl came foward and put a piece of dead grass on his grave._

_"If one piece dies, the entire lawn looks and feels wrong." Then it was my turn. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an oyster. They all looked at me a little funny but I knew what I was doing. I opened it up to reveal a pearl. I put it on his grave and felt my eyes start to water agian. _

_"You gave it to me a long time ago..." I bit my lip to try to hold the tears back but I failed. "You said you looked through 137 to find it for me." I touched his grave in hopes of getting some sort of message. "...I can't keep it. There's too many memories." I sighed. "I'm giving it to you in hopes that you'll remember me as the girl like an oyster, ruff on the outside but a pearl on the inside..." I pressed my lips tight together. "I never told you but I love you. Remember that."_

"Remember that I love you..." I said opening my eyes. I couldn't stay there anymore. I was about to breakdown. I walked to the Candy bar looking at my shoes the entire way. I walked in and everyone looked at me sympatheticaly. I didn't want their sympathy though. I only wanted Jimmy...

I sat down in the normal seat next to Libby, Carl and Sheen. Sam was even being nice and giving us free sundaes without complaining. It was amazing how different Retroville was now since Jimmy left. It was so boring and quiet. Nothing exciting happened. I looked at Libby who always flew in from college on this day to be here with us. I couldn't help but remember what I did on graduation while everyone was celebrating.

_My mom came in to try to get me to go to graduation._

_"You can't weep over that boy forever Cindy."_

_"I'm not feeling good. I don't want to celebrate." I said still sitting in bed staring at my cap and gown hanging on my door. I wasn't going to graduation without Jimmy. I just wouldn't. He would always talk about how he wanted to graduate. I wasn't going to celebrate this. "Just leave me alone." I said turning over and throwing the covers over my head. I started crying agian. "I won't go." I told myself._

Libby put her arm around my shoulder once she saw me just poking at my sundae. I leaned my head on her shoulder and started to sob. I turned and hugged her tight knowing what was going to happen.

"I love you Libby." I said. She probably thought nothing of it.

"I love you too, Cin." I wiped a few of the tears and nodded. I looked at all of them there and I had to leave, I had to. I gave a weak smile and walked out the door. I walked in the park crying. I saw a couple on a bench sitting and cuddling. I looked away and walked by fast. I wasn't going to last outside much longer. I went back home.

I walked into my room and saw it a mess. I remember one time Jimmy said he liked my room clean during a party I had. I started picking things up and putting them away. By the time I was done, it was dark out. I nodded to myself and got out a pen and paper. I put the pen to paper but shook my head. I wasn't going to leave a note. There was nothing to say. Then I got the perfect way. I grabbed a mini tape player and a tape. I set it to a certain song and put it in my hand.

I walked slowly over to the drawer and opened it. I smiled when I saw the gun and the bullets. I picked them up and loaded the gun. I hid the gun and walked out my front door still smiling. I walked over to his grave and slowly rubbed his gravestone. I started to cry tears of joy.

"I'll be with you soon." I wrapped the cord of the tape player around my wrist and raised the gun to my temple. Then I laughed a little and pulled the trigger...

Libby's POV

That gunshot was heard around the world. I ran out of my house to find my best friend laying in a pile of her own blood and a gun in her hand. I raised my hand to my mouth to stop from screaming.

"Oh my god." Was all I could get out of my mouth. I saw the tape recorder in her hand and I took it. I played it to hear the saddest song I'd ever heard. I listened to it play as I kneeled down. I watched more people arrive. They knew it wasn't me but as they listened to the song and saw Cindy, they cried as well.

**I'm gonna clean the house  
I'm gonna fix the fence  
In my final hours  
I'm gonna tie up these loose ends  
I won't leave a note  
For anyone to find  
Tomorrow they will know  
****What I've donehere tonight**

**The drastic steps I've taken  
Are just an act of desperation  
I knew no one will miss me so what the hell  
I faught I lied and drank too much  
Hurt everyone I ever touched  
Just how much I hurt you  
It's hard to tell  
This is not some cry for help  
It's goodbye I wish you well  
Because I love you  
I'm gonna kill myself**

**Now who's that  
In my easy chair  
Now wait a minute  
That's the old me sitting there  
And I thank God  
The devil in me died  
Cause I stand before you now  
A man changed and alive**

**The drastic steps I've taken  
Are just an act of desperation  
I knew no one will miss me so what the hell  
I faught, Ilied and drank too much  
Hurt everyone I ever touched  
Just how much I hurt you  
It's hard to tell  
This is not some cry for help  
It's good bye I wish you well  
Because I love you  
I had to kill myself**

**I'm gonna clean the house  
I'm gonna fix that fence  
In my final hours  
I'm gonna tie up these loose ends**

I closed my eyes and turned off the player. I knew why she had done it but I just couldn't see her doing what she had just done. She blamed herself for what happened.

"At least they're finaly together." I heard someone say. All I could do was nodd. They were finaly together.

(It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be but this is my last story. I hoped you guys liked it. The song is Kill Myself by Tim Mcgraw and no I don't own it)


	2. Alternate Ending

Twisted Fate

Title:- Alternate ending

...I put the gun to my temple. I laughed a little and put my finger on the trigger.

Right before I pulled it, someone pulled the gun away from my head and pointed it at the ground. I turned to see Libby standing there with a serious look in her as they filled with tears.

She took the gun and threw it on the ground. My lips quivered. She looked so mad I though she might actually slap me. But she took me in a hug instead. I buried my face into her shoulder and cried.

"If you think..." She started, "that you're not wanted around here, that you have to kill yourself to be loved-"

"That's not it and you know it." I stopped her. We both knew that wasn't it at all.

"Cindy!" She yelled at me "Jimmy's gone! Killing yourself won't bring him back!"

"No! but it would put me out of my misery!" I shot back. I didn't want to live if it was in pain. "Every day I think about him! Everyday that fire burns my soul! Every! Single! Day!" I yelled

"Let me ask you something..." She held my shoulders firm as she talked to me. "What do you think Jimmy would say if he saw you tonight!" She shook me as I tried to think about it. "Do you really think he'd approve of you kill yourself for him? Do you think that when you raised that gun that he was cheering you on! No! He was saying 'What the hell are you doing to yourself! Don't do it?'"

"I know you're right..." I said. She let go of my shoulders.

"Okay..." She went over and picked up the gun and placed it in my hand. "Do what you want with this thing. I know if you're heart is set on something there's no stopping you. I just hope you make the right decision." She turned away and walked back to her house.

I stood there staring at the loaded gun thinking. I sighed. I knew what I wanted to do...

I raised and aimed the gun then pulled the trigger.

I watched the sparks fly from the smashed tape player and smiled. I picked up as many pieces as I could and put them on his grave. Then I placed the gun next to the player. 

"Jimmy," I sighed "I almost killed myself for you tonight. Libby helped me understand that isn't what you would want. I'm going to die to be with you but now I'm going to live to keep you happy."

I turned around and saw many people staring at me. I saw Libby in the crowd and she smiled. I ignored everybody else and walked back to my house. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep waiting to wake up to a brand new life.

(review and tell me which ending you like better)


End file.
